


The new Remus lupin

by Ariana_118



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_118/pseuds/Ariana_118
Summary: Loup garou is like the new Remus lupin! She loves a good muggle book and warm cup of hot chocolate. She is also a werewolf! Just like Remus, her name translates to werewolf in French. She has warm chocolate brown eyes and light brown slightly curly hair, but she has never really known love. Remus had his supportive parents and friends to help him, yet loup was left at a muggle orphanage at the age of four and never really made friends, she spent her days alone and her scars would scare people away, well exsept for the weasley twin of course! But they dident know of her condition. She would make random reasons for her scars, like falling down hills and her 'uncle bills dog' attacked her. Neither did they know that she lived in a muggle orphanages, where she would spend the full moons locked in a cage in the basement.But a certain defense professor mentors her and convinces her to tell the twinsBut little did he know the way he shows her a brighter way, she would end up surrounded in darkness.





	The new Remus lupin

**Author's Note:**

> *all characters belong to j.k rowling*

So I will begin updating soon but this was just to finish the stuff I have to sign, but if anyone wants to help the n please tell me so! You can message me or comment or email me at 

Kittyana118@gmail.com


End file.
